


Full Moon

by StupidFaceRob



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Spoilers, Awkwardness, Ficlet, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 17:31:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4146519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidFaceRob/pseuds/StupidFaceRob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vision contemplates and asks Steve Rogers about life and love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Another very short fic just to get some juices flowing. Was prompted by a friend to write something based on the word 'Moon'. Still not happy with how my dialogue flows, need to work out a better way to write down the conversations I'm hearing in my head.
> 
> I'm thinking of writing these every so often and having them link to a bigger, chapter-based fic set post-AOU and pre-Civil War.

With his cape gently moving in the slight breeze of the night air, Vision stood on the roof of the New Avengers facility. Above him, the bright, almost-white light of the full moon shone down. He had found that, with his odd mix of humanity and artifice, when it came to sleep and rest he could sleep and dream just like any other person. But it was needed far less than your average human, even the superior ones that he shared the facility with. When everyone else was fast asleep in their quarters, Vision often found himself wandering silently alone, teaching himself about the world and humanity.  
“Too bright for you too?” came a voice from behind. Steve Rogers rubbed his head and approached as Vision turned to him.  
“I have had my required amount of rest. I was just going over humanities space-faring achievements while I took in the view” Vision replied, gesturing to the large orb in the sky.  
Steve patted the new being on the back and sat down on the edge of the building, letting his legs dangle free.  
“Could you not sleep Captain Rogers?” Vision asked.  
“I feel asleep with the blinds open, so when ‘The Killing Moon’ there got high enough it lit my bunk up and woke me”.  
Vision sat down next to Steve finally, tilting his head to the side slightly before clarifying the Captain’s reference.  
“Echo and the Bunnymen, 1984. Forgive me, but is that not a little past your time Captain?” he asked.  
“Something Natasha mentioned to me. You might need a list like they gave me” said Steve, smiling.  
“You forget I have the internet constantly inside my head” Vision said, tapping his temple with a finger.  
“Yeah, still need to get to grips with that myself. So many videos of cats...” chuckled Steve.  
Vision smiled in return, then became serious again. He stared towards the ground below them and moved his feet in a small rhythm.  
“Captain...do you have much experience with women?” he finally asked, keeping his eyes on the ground. Steve turned to him in surprise, a splutter of laughter and shock from his lips.  
“I...no, no not really. I left a lot of that behind when I...” Steve trailed off. “There was one woman, you probably have all the info rattling around in your head already. But we missed...I missed my chance.”  
“Agent Carter seems like someone you would not want to miss out on, if you’ll pardon the phrasing.”  
Steve smiled at Vision and placed a friendly hand on his caped shoulder.  
“No, no she is not. Why do you ask anyway, has Ms Maximoff spoken to you?” Steve asked.  
“She...how did you know I was referring to Wanda?” Vision asked, confusion on his face.  
“I don’t need artificially enhanced eyes and a gem on my head to see how she looks at you. And if the world’s most romantically challenged man can see it...” Steve let the silence speak for itself for a few seconds. “Plus, the most formal person on this base just referred to her as ‘Wanda’.”  
Vision looked down again, slightly embarrassed.  
“Clearly that internet connection can’t teach you everything. But you really did pick the wrong person to ask.” Steve said, looking up at the full moon again. “Maybe ask Sam...”


End file.
